1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ocean exploration apparatus and an ocean exploration method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, an ocean bottom electromagnetometer (OBEM) as disclosed in URL: http://obem.jpn.org/obem/obem025.html (GOTO, Tadanori “A Marine EM Researcher”) is known. The ocean bottom electromagnetometer is an ocean bottom installation type measurement apparatus used for exploration of an ocean bottom electromagnetic field, and measures an electric field and a magnetic field (electromagnetic field) that change over time. The ocean bottom electromagnetometer detects a feeble electric potential difference on the ocean bottom using arms with a length of 5 to 6 m on both sides. An electrode for electric potential difference measurement, such as a Ag—AgCl non-polarizing electrode, is attached to an endpoint of each arm.
The ocean bottom electromagnetometer is towed in a state of being connected to a mother ship to be transported offshore, and then, is dropped down to the ocean bottom due to the weight thereof as the connection with the mother ship is released. Then, the ocean bottom electromagnetometer measures an electromagnetic field on the ocean bottom. The ocean bottom electromagnetometer includes an anchor, and after the measurement is finished, the ocean bottom electromagnetometer is lifted up and recovered as the anchor is separated based on a signal from the mother ship.
However, in the ocean bottom electromagnetometer of the related art, the dropping and recovery work of the ocean bottom electromagnetometer causes a burden, which causes a problem when performing exploration in a broad sea area.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the invention is to provide a technique capable of realizing efficient exploration.